


Injustice

by LunaIssabella



Series: 12 regalos de navidad [12]
Category: DCU
Genre: Injustice League - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-19 18:18:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13129302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: [...][ —No es él [...]





	Injustice

**Author's Note:**

> ''El doceavo día de navidad, a mi beta le regalé... un SuperBat con un amargo reencuentro''
> 
> Hacer regalos es divertido, hacer regalos con un villancico navideño es... super divertido. A petición de mi bonita beta, 8 fics lindos inspirados en la canción Everybody Knows de Sigrid, de diversas parejas, más otro 4 fics de la bolsa para completar 12 días de navidad
> 
> Espero que lo disfruten.
> 
> Advertencia: Spoiler de Injustice League

**Injustice**

Superman observa al Bruce del otro universo, desde que entró en la habitación y vio la sorpresa en sus ojos supo que no era el Batman que estaban buscando, pero aún así necesitaba confirmarlo para estar seguro de ello. Ignora a Hal mientras lo analiza de pies a cabeza confirmando lo que se temía, era un impostor casi idéntico a su Bruce, pero no era él.

—No es él —confirma en voz alta con cierta decepción—, su ADN concuerda perfectamente con el de Bruce Wayne, pero sus vitales son distintos.

Hal y Wonderwoman casi se sorprenden por esa información, casi. A pesar de lo que pasó con Louis ambos saben a la perfección de la estrecha unión que había entre Clark y Bruce, por ello no les es tan difícil digerir el hecho de que Clark sepa al dedillo la forma en que late el corazón de Bruce, tan así que recuerdan como durante sus peleas era capaz de saber que tan lastimado estaba el Caballero Oscuro sin necesidad de usar su visión de rayos X.

—Tu eres de los duplicados —se acerca lentamente a él recorriendo su rostro, el mismo de su Bruce hace cinco años. Conoce cada pliegue, cada arruga, cada pequeño gesto, pero al mismo tiempo se siente como algo nuevo.

Como si lo viera por primera vez, pero al mismo tiempo como si lo hubiera visto una y otra vez; se pregunta brevemente como lucirá su Bruce actualmente tras cinco años de cacería sin verse cara a cara. El duplicado de Bruce también le observa tratando de ocultar su sorpresa, Superman apostaría que se ve bastante diferente al que posiblemente conozca de dónde venga; más temprano que tarde la confusión se transforma en rabia, la misma que Bruce siempre utilizaba en su contra para ocultarle sus verdaderas emociones.

—Dime por qué estás aquí —exige con autoridad ahora a solo un palmo de su rostro. Hal y Diana se miran a su espalda decidiendo que ese es un buen momento para dejarles a solas, muy para el disgusto de la amazona.

Ambos se retiran cerrando la puerta esperando que el falso Bruce sea torturado hasta revelar la información, aunque presienten acertadamente que Clark hará cualquier cosa en esa habitación menos torturarlo. Después de todo saben lo mucho que el kriptoniano había extrañado el murciélago.


End file.
